A Broken Cup and Icecream
by Violet.Jo
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever i hope ypu like it!i don't really write much i only draw and paint so please enjoy:'D set after ray's route


Was it always like this?the world looks so...how do i describe it?...peaceful?is that a proper word?i don't know anymore,i've been having these strange feelings;that everything will be okay,looking up to the next days,keeping my head up,it all started when you came.  
ever since you saved me from my past,the past that you know well and encouraged me everyday to forget about,that it's not me anymore,it's not a problem anymore,How did you make my life this prosperous?These thoughts always haunted me in a good way,always making me remember how you saved me.  
It was like you reinforced my whole existence,by your very own soul,kindness and Smile.  
Your smile would be the death of me someday,it makes my face go crimson if you smiled out of the blue,how your eyes lit up when you're doing what you love,how the wind ruffles your hair,how you curse the comb if it hurts your head,i always thought that it was cute,well,in a unique way.  
I've never been this important to someone,it was always the other way around,they were important to me but well they were all liers,especially the ones i've idealised and thought they were "saviors" and the reincarnation of angels,fallen ones,what a fool i was...all the fallen angels are actually devils.  
But you..you are an angel in disguise,sent to me and only me,my salvation and love. i'm whole heartedly devoted to you and would live a thousand lives if it was with you.  
My deep thoughts of you were cut off by you breaking your very own cup that you admired,the one you had painted on a painting of us,you as a prince and me as a princess,i loved how cute this was and to be honest you looked cute as a chibi prince.  
eyes clouding up,vision fading as tears fell from your eyes to your rosy cheeks..  
It was so special because you've made it only a week after we left that hellish place.  
I burst into the kitchen to ease you down,it wasn't that easy that you had your own mood swings and all,but for you i'd bare anything,even my darkest fears.  
My heart felt like bursting out of my chest when you held on tight to me while crying,i readjusted my thoughts with a cough..."Darling you know you can make another one you're so capable of anything please don't cry!"i said as a reassurance for your capability of making another.  
you sniffed as you looked up to me with these stary eyes that clouded with tears that promised to fall with every blink,and why do i feel like crying because of these puppy eyes of yours?eyes like yours should never cry.  
"B-but i-it i..t was so cute"you exclaimed, then taking another swing of your boyfriend's comforting hugs,deep down in your mind you knew it was one of these times when you should let it all out or you won't be able to continue your life,it is a "cry it out now or" that's what you called it,and his sweet laugh that blossomed when you told him that was priceless.  
"Now focus mind!back to the broken cup!why am i so clumsy?"you thought as you still were in saeran's hug.  
Shifting out of his grasp,you removed these tears from your face with the end of your sleeve,not forgetting the ones that dwell on the edge of your eyes.  
"You're way cuter,you can do anything,i believe in you,and everything will be alright,please don't cry"said him as he tried to make it obvious that the cup is not a big deal.  
You loved how he was new at the comforting thingy that all his comforting words came out as if something really bad happened to you,that was a cute part of him really,he had the burdens of the world weighed on him but he tried to always comfort you,even on a broken cup.  
But it was these little things that matter after all,we are defined by them,they build us brick by brick.  
It was the afternoon after,well,the cup incident,he treated you for icecream that afternoon,you didn't know if the icecream idea was for comforting you or that he simply craved the icy-flavoury feeling of ice cream.

The sun was setting pretty fast,leaving a sea of orange coloured cotton candy-like clouds here and there,you looked at him with shiny eyes admiring how he loved to stare at the clouds for a long time,oh how he looked pretty in the sunset,well he actually looked pretty anytime of the day,whether it Be sunset,sunrise,dawn break,anything.  
He broke his gaze at the clouds to look at you with surprise,"did i stare too intensely?oh god i probably look like a strawberry or tomato or something,wait do tomatoes have a darker shade of red or do strawberries have it?wait what i should probably look away right now!"  
thoughts ran wild in your mind about how you probably looked embarrassed,"is staring at me back mean that?"...he smiled so widely as he got closer to you and put a strand of hair away from your face,and said "your ice cream is melting;"  
You thought;  
"WHAT?gosh i shouldn't lose track of life while staring at him,but really he is worth losing track of everything for"  
And little did you know that his ice cream also melted because of staring at you back afterwards.


End file.
